


Barking Up the Right Tree

by Pyrrhicy



Series: Dog Days (Are Just Beginning) [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Bestiality, Bottom Tony, Bucky and Tony are still human, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Steve is a dog, T'Challa is a Dog, Thor is a Dog, Voyeurism, and are in a loving relationship, cock gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrrhicy/pseuds/Pyrrhicy
Summary: Turns out, Tony's got a raging exhibition kink. T'Challa doesn't care where they are. Bucky is just going to enjoy himself.





	Barking Up the Right Tree

Rule Number One in the Stark-Barnes Household; the dogs were never to be allowed outside with Tony unless they had fucked him recently.

And then Loki had showed up at their door - Loki who had been Thor’s original owner briefly before he had moved into a building that didn’t allow pets. Loki and Tony had become friends, and every now and then they would get together and take the dogs out.

But Tony had forgotten that this particular visit was scheduled, which meant that when Loki arrived at their doorstep, they were unprepared in accordance to their rule.

It wasn’t so much a problem with Thor, who had in fact woken them up that morning by humping Tony’s thigh until he came, too eager to even wait for the genius to wake up enough to get in proper position to be fucked. Steve also wasn’t a variable in the predicament as he was spending the weekend with Bucky’s sisters - who had once shared ownership with the dog’s grandfather and continued to smother love on the Golden Retriever mix.

But T’Challa….

Tony had been unwilling to turn Loki away from time with his former pet and Bucky had been unwilling to risk sending Tony out alone with a potentially horny dog, and so the five of them had set out together.

Which turned out to be a very good thing, in retrospect.

+++

They were at the dog park together - together being relative, because Bucky wasn’t particular fond of Loki and the feeling was mutual, so while Tony and Bucky had split off to take an unusually aggressive T’Challa for a walk along the hiking trails around the park while Loki played with Thor in the open spaces.

They didn’t typically leash their dogs when they could get away with it, and now counted as one of those times. Which meant it was at least partly their fault when T’Challa took off the trail and into the forest in chase of a squirrel.

Bucky and Tony ran after him, trampling through the brush until they caught up with their unusually energetic Great Dane in a small clearing some thirty yards away from the trail they had been following.

“Jesus, boy,” Tony panted, a grimace crossing his lips as he stretched awkwardly. “What’s gotten into you?”

T’Challa responded by jumping at Tony and ruthlessly licking his face, much to Tony’s amusement. With the change in position, however, Bucky quickly realized the answer to Tony’s question. He could see the spot of pink poking down between T’Challa’s legs.

Eyes widening he quickly looked around them, taking triple stock of their settings; if the situation kept escalating in the pattern it was currently heading, then it was of utmost importance that nobody be around to see anything. It was unnecessary of course. They were entirely off the path now, and the clearing they’d found themselves in was surrounded by thick foliage and underbrush, which would provide a good cover if they needed it.

Bucky heard an, “ _Oof!_ ” and turned around to see that Tony had been knocked on his ass by the large dog, who took the opportunity Tony’s new height presented to begin attempting to lick into the genius’ mouth. “Ugh,” Tony garbled inelegantly when a rough tongue was suddenly thrust onto his own as T’Challa jumped onto his lap. Tony managed to get his hands in front of him and pushed back on T’Challa’s chest enough so that he could get a full breath into his lungs before the dog pushed back in for more kisses.

Bucky chuckled to himself another cautionary glance at their surroundings; they were isolated. Which was becoming a more beneficial necessity with every passing second.

Secure enough that they wouldn’t be caught, Bucky turned back to Tony and the Great Dane with a teasing smirk on his lips. T’Challa’s cock was steadily slipping out of its sheath as he almost aggressively licked at Tony’s face and mouth despite the sputtered indignities spilling from his owner’s lips.

“He’s pretty insistent, isn’t he, Tony?” Bucky mused thoughtfully. “Almost desperate.” He faked a critiquing look and surveyed the scene before him. “Have you not been taking good care of all of yours studs, Tony?” he asked condescendingly.

Tony gave him a wounded look, but Bucky could tell by his eyes that he was starting to feel the mood of the scenario. After all, at their hearts, Tony and Bucky were deviants. But they were also upstanding citizens, which meant that some kinks had to be kept carefully out of sight. Which was contradictory and impossible if said kink was exhibitionism.

Which Bucky knew for a fact Tony loved.

The two of them had had sex in public before - in restaurant bathrooms and shadowy corners in clubs and even on park benches before - but never with the dogs. Dogs didn’t generally have the finesse it took to pull it off.

But this place, Bucky thought, was perfect. It was secluded; they wouldn’t be caught. But it was still in the open to an extent - it was still risky, still devious.

Tony’s pupils were swelling rapidly.

“He wouldn’t fuck me yesterday, Bucky,” he whined, high in his throat, releasing his grip on T’Challa and letting the dog attack his neck instead. “He just watched as Steve fucked me and as Thor tried to breed me, but then when it was his turn he wouldn’t come over, no matter how much I called. I even went to him, showed him how stretched I was, how wet I was,” Tony shuddered and began stroking the velvety fur of his dog. “But he still wouldn’t fuck me, Bucky.”

Bucky tutted a little and shook his head as if he were disappointed. “That’s not a good enough excuse, baby,” he told Tony simply, and his boyfriend whimpered in dismay even as T’Challa licked his way back into his mouth. “You just weren’t trying hard enough. There’s no other explanation - were you tired, was that it? Two dogs had already used you up and so you didn’t let your third stud get his fair share?”

“No,” Tony whined, pitifully, pulling away from the tongue in his mouth as he clung to T’Challa’s shoulders imploringly. “ _No._ I tried so hard, Bucky, wanted him to fuck me so bad, but he wouldn't.”

“I don’t know, baby,” Bucky shrugged. “T’Challa seems pretty eager for it now. I can’t imagine that he wouldn’t have wanted to fuck you just yesterday, unless you discouraged him.”

That wasn’t true, of course. Despite being carefully bred for size and trained for fucking, they were still just dogs. Sometimes they got tired, especially with a routine that usually saw them fucking Tony once or twice every single day. And particularly T’Challa, who hadn’t been taught from puppyhood that mating season was year-round in their apartment. 

But it was all part of the game now.

T’Challa began to hump against Tony’s stomach and Bucky’s boyfriend whimpered pitifully.

“Awe,” Bucky cooed, “poor thing is practically desperate. All because you wouldn’t let him fuck you yesterday.” He shook his head sagely. “I think you need to make it up to him, baby,” he said, and then paused for effect. “I think you should let him fuck you now.”

Tony’s eyes practically bulged out of his head even though he had to have known where Bucky was going with this. “B-Bucky,” he gasped, and then squealed. As if T’Challa had heard and understood Bucky’s suggestion, the dog had used his bulk to knock Tony sideways onto his stomach and was now nudging at his side, trying to get the genius up on his hands and knees.

“All fours, Tony,” Bucky demanded, and Tony shot him a wild glance. “Now,” Bucky commanded sharply, and Tony obeyed, even though his elbows shook as his did so. T’Challa immediately mounted and resumed his humping, this time against the seat of his ass. Tony moaned. “You’ve got your plug in, I presume?” Bucky asked, beginning to circle the clearing, circle the couple at its center. He wanted to see this from every available angle.

Tony gave a jerky nod.

“Pull down your jeans,” Bucky ordered.

Tony did, using one hand to unbutton and zipper them before he awkwardly wiggled them half-way down his thighs. Bucky smirked viscously. It was almost like bondage, really, with the way the jeans would hinder Tony from getting up off of his knees and fully stop any ability to flee the scene quickly if he wanted to.

T’Challa barked, teeth snapping in irritation. He, unlike Thor, expects to be allowed to do more than rut, but with the way Tony’s thighs are pressed together he is unable to get at the hole he wants, even if it wasn’t already filled with silicone.

Bucky moved forward and bent down, sliding fingers between globular cheeks and slowing plucking out the slippery plug. Tony moaned long and slow as it was pulled out. It wasn’t particularly large, as far as their collection went, but it would be enough that T’Challa could fuck into Tony without additional stretching.

Bucky considered the purple dildo for a moment. It was covered in lube - albeit, not as bad as if it were covered in come, but he still didn’t want to put it in his pocket, and certainly not on the forest floor.

He stepped in front of Tony and crouched down.

“Open wide, baby,” he cooed.

Tony’s eyes were imploring but he did as told, mouth dropping open and tongue curling around the cherry-flavored lubed dildo as Bucky slid it into his mouth. “Good boy,” Bucky crooned, patting Tony’s cheek when it was all the way in - just poking at the back of his throat, uncomfortable but not something that would make Tony gag frequently or threaten his breathing. “Hold that tight in your mouth and don’t let it drop. Now,” he continued, meeting eyes with T’Challa over their bitch’s back, “spread yourself for your stud.”

Bucky helped with lowering Tony down so that his chest was pressed to the ground, his face turned sideways, but his hands freed so that he could reach back and spread his cheeks, baring his loose hole to the forest.

And to T’Challa of course, who wasted no time in sinking into the wet warmth once it was presented to him.

Bucky slapped a hand over Tony’s mouth just in time to muffle his scream and saving them all from unwanted attention from nearby park-goers.

Maybe the toy was a little smaller than Bucky had assumed.

“You good, baby?” he asked, quickly gripping T’Challa’s side. He wouldn’t stop the dog from wiggling or humping until Tony gave the word, but he was also not gonna let him thrust wildly until he knew that Tony was unhurt.

Tony whined around the toy in his mouth, eyes scrunched shut in either pain or concentration. Bucky kept his hold on the impatient dog, waiting.

Finally, Tony let out a puff of breath and nodded.

Bucky let go immediately and T’Challa was at it like he was never going to get to fuck again.

Tony’s breath was pushed out of him as the powerful beast behind him got into full swing, fluid thrusts getting his long cock as deep as he could manage, but when his eyes fly open in surprise they were swimming with a look of pleasured drunkenness.

Chuckling to himself at Tony’s expression Bucky slowly stood up and moved back, crossing his arms over his chest and spreading his feet just slightly, making the growing erection in his jeans sit a little more comfortably. “He feels good, doesn’t he, baby?” Bucky asked with a wicked grin, and Tony shivered for reasons other than his exposed skin. “This is exactly what you’ve always wanted, isn’t it, Tony? To be fucked right into the ground like an animal. To be fucked like an animal by an animal.”

Tony shuddered and his eyes squeezed closed. Bucky watched as he began to flex his mouth and throat around the silicone lodged down his throat. He groaned softly to himself.

“You’re such a slut.” The words came unbidden but Tony whined at them, so Bucky decided they must have been appreciated enough. “Fucked by your dog, just a bitch in heat - and still eagerly sucking on that toy in your mouth, like you want it to give you something. You want something else, Tony?”

Tony mewled and nodded rapidly as T’Challa sped up.

“You want a real cock in your mouth, don’tcha?” Bucky asked, lathering his voice in false sympathy. “After all, the one fucking your ass is so good, isn’t it, baby? So you want a nice one down your throat too, huh?”

Tony opened water eyes and met Bucky’s gaze. He nodded again.

“Do you want my cock, sweetheart?” Bucky asked.

Tony’s eyelashes fluttered against his cheek. T’Challa barked in victory behind him, pulling out and then thrusting back in impossibly deep once, twice, and then Tony began to thrash.

“He’s knotting you, baby, isn’t he?” Bucky asked. He didn’t need Tony’s response to know it was true, which was a good thing because Tony didn’t seem to hear him anyway, his open-mouth panting so heavily that the plug spilled onto the forest-floor. Bucky couldn’t help himself anymore as he quickly dragged his zipper down, releasing the increasingly tortuous pressure on his erection.

Cock slowly pushing its way out of his underwear, Bucky rounded the pair again. T’Challa knot wasn’t fully expanded yet and he was still trying his darnedest to keep thrusting. Bucky knew he wanted to be in Tony’s mouth before the knot did pop, so he acted quickly.

Tony practically sobbed when Bucky dropped two his knees and gripped his hair tightly in one fist, and he fully did when Bucky shoved his cock down his throat in one fluid movement.

Bucky groaned at the feeling, using his hold on Tony’s hair to fuck the genius’ mouth on his own cock eagerly. He wasn't going to last long but he didn’t mind; they were in public after all, and the small remaining scraps of logic left in his head were telling his that the sooner this was over with, the better. 

T’Challa’s barked once, twice, like he’s giving an edict or declaration, and then his hips finally stilled. Tony made a choked, gargling sound.

Bucky grinned and sped up his own pace; too bad he hadn’t come at the same time as his boyfriend and his dog, but he wasn’t going to drag it out and prevent Tony from catching his breath.

Bucky came with a low groan. He let himself go soft on his boyfriend’s tongue before carefully pulling out, massaging Tony’s jaw with one hand as he panted and tucking himself back into his pants with his other.

T’Challa stayed mounted, looking mightily pleased with himself over the outcome of their outing.

“How are you feeling?” Bucky asked, hand still on Tony’s face, his boyfriend’s mouth lolling open slightly.

“Dirty,” Tony breathed after a moment. “Both literally and figuratively. Thirsty. Hungry. Fucking _amazing,_ Bucky.” His eyes opened wide, showing the utter, undeniable pleasure still lurking in the depths of them. “We gotta figure out a way to do this regularly,” he pleaded.

Bucky hummed. “We’ll think of something,” he assured. “Sorry I don’t have food or water.” He glanced around. “We’ll tell Loki you started feeling sick and just go straight home, how about that?”

Tony nodded in response, snuffling a bit as Bucky shifted so that his boyfriend could rest his head in his lap as they waited for T’Challa to finish his mounting.

When that did happen T’Challa pulled away with the careful training Bucky had instilled in all of his dogs, and then paused behind Tony, nose twitching. Bucky shifted to the side to see what had distracted the dog, and then immediately groaned at the visual. Curiously, T’Challa took a few little licks at the dribbles of come leaking out of his owner’s hole before trotting off.

Laughing at Tony’s humiliated and endlessly aroused whine, Bucky swiftly took the dog’s place, staying on his knees as he surveyed his boyfriend’s stretched-out, come-filled hole with an eager eye and a sharp smirk. “I think T’Challa had the right idea there,” Bucky commented, before leaning forward and drawing the highest mewl from Tony as he sucked the come straight from his ass, cleaning up the mess T’Challa left behind as their dog pants happily in the background.

When all is said and done, Bucky seriously has to consider abolishing Rule Number One.


End file.
